Orthotic and prosthetic devices traditionally have been utilized to aid in supporting, guiding and limiting the range of motion of different joints in the human body or to replace missing body joints and limbs or portions thereof. For example, if natural joints are congenitally defective or become defective due to disease or injury, an orthosis may be used. Typically, an orthotic device comprises two orthotic members or bars pivotally connected through a mechanical orthotic joint across, for example, the knee, elbow, wrist, hip, ankle, spine, torso or neck of a patient and mounted on opposite ends, such as for attachment to the foot, leg, arm, hand or neck of the body. These orthotic members are often custom fit specifically for an individual patient to some degree, such as by contouring a metal bar to a plaster mold of a patient's anatomy.
Orthotic devices are attached to the appropriate limb or body part by use of a leather or cloth strap, plastic band or cuff or similarly functioning device. Such device is firmly secured to the associated orthotic bar when the orthotic device is in use. In the past, orthotic members or bars have been directly and securely affixed to the straps by means of screws or other fasteners. It is often necessary or desirable for a patient to remove an orthotic device when the device is not needed, such as during sleep or bathing, for example. Additionally, a patient often needs to reconnect an orthotic device for use in certain activities. However, when the orthotic bar is rigidly attached to the strap, it is difficult and time consuming to remove or reconnect an orthotic device from and to the patient's limbs.
A need exists for a method of quickly and easily attaching orthotic members or bars to straps or other orthotic elements in a reliable manner. A need also exists for a readily releasable method of coupling the orthotic bars to the straps. A need further exists for such a readily releasable method of connecting orthotic bars to straps that is also sturdy and reliable for the user of an orthotic device and will not inadvertently disconnect when the orthotic device is in use. A need also exists for a method and device for quickly and easily attaching prosthesis members or elements together. As used herein, the term "appliance" shall mean an orthosis or orthotic device or a prosthesis or prosthetic device.